


Nero’s Game

by Poltergeist897



Series: Young Love, First Love [1]
Category: Devil May Cry, DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Handcuffs, Humor, Light Bondage, M/M, Not really though, Sex Games, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 14:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19747288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poltergeist897/pseuds/Poltergeist897
Summary: “You told me it was an emergency.” V groaned. “You told me to come immediately.”





	Nero’s Game

“You told me it was an emergency.” V groaned. “You told me to come immediately.”

“It is an emergency though!” Nero insisted, trying to drag a reluctant and unconvinced V into his dormitory bedroom. 

V yanked his hand free from Nero’s grasp, rolling his eyes and slamming Nero’s door shut. Muttering to himself, V massaged his temples in annoyance, trying desperately to ignore the confused Nero who stood impatiently in front of him. “Nero this isn’t an emergency.” 

Nero scoffed in disbelief. “How is this not an emergency-?!”

“You forgot to write your essay that’s due tomorrow-“

“Exactly!” He cried. “It’s due tomorrow and I completely forgot and now I’m screwed because I don’t know what to write and I’m gonna fail and my uncles gonna kill me then tell my dad who’s gonna kill me when he gets home and-!”

“You called me and told me it was urgent, Nero.” V snapped. “I’ve just had to speed walk, or hobble as I am DISABLED!-“ he raised his cane to shake it in his boyfriends face. “-all the way from the library, where I was finishing up on my OWN essay, just because you were dumb enough to forget to write your own? And now what? You want me to write it for you, is that it?” 

V’s eyes flashed a dangerous green as he scowled angrily towards his boyfriend who was just staring at him dumbly, mouth open and eyes wide in confusion. If you were to compare the face of a goldfish to Nero’s in that moment, V could guarantee you wouldn’t be able to tell the two apart.

“Well....yeah? That’s kinda why I called you over here...?” Nero pointed out, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

V almost screamed. 

He loved Nero, he really did, but he was honestly the most infuriating man V could have possibly chosen to be his boyfriend. Nero was anything but thick, in fact when it came to mechanics and engineering, the man was a wiz. He could fix anything from V’s kindle to a car as easily as V could read an entire book in under an hour. This was all due to Nero’s uncle, Dante, a demolition derby driver who had been caring for Nero since he was a kid and teaching him how to repair the cars. Nero’s father, Vergil, although still involved in Nero’s life, was a business man who often worked out the country so Dante had legal guardianship of his nephew. 

Although fixing up machines to Nero was easy, when it came to time management, Nero was oblivious. He always left it up until the last minute to do his work, barely making it in time for submission and always managing to just scrape a pass. No matter how much V attempted to organise him and his work schedule, Nero just couldn’t be changed. 

It was no lie that Nero was a party animal, preferring to spend his Friday nights and weekends with a beer in his hand on the dance floor of some free entry club. And, although V would come with him every once in awhile, he mostly preferred to stay in which resulted in Nero constantly calling in his drunken state to tell V how much he loved him and that he wanted V to come to the club to join him right then and there. If V didn’t pick up he’d bombard him with texts, tag him in Facebook posts and Snapchat stories, anything to get his introverted boyfriends attention. 

V learnt very quickly to put his phone on silent after 11 pm on Friday and Saturday nights.  
It was due to Nero being such a ‘sesh head’ that resulted in him not doing his uni work. Late nights equalled waking up late. Waking up after a night out resulted in a hangover. Which meant Nero would spend the entirety of his day in bed, his homework left untouched. 

And that was how they had gotten here. V stood angrily in Nero’s dormitory with the other looking innocently confused in front of him. 

“I’m not helping you again, Nero-“ V hissed.

“Ok, yeah, no, I knew you were gonna say that!” Nero revealed, rolling his azure eyes with a sigh. Flashing V a seductive grin, that would usually make the other weak in the knees (not just because of the broken hip that V never quite recovered from) Nero turned and went over to his desk, opening the top draw and pulling something out. “Which is why I got you a gift.” 

Nero stated passing V the plastic shopping bag he’d just retrieved from his draw, looking rather pleased with himself as an unimpressed V opened it and looked inside.

Inside the bag was a box of expensive and high quality chocolates and V was vaguely impressed when he saw the hefty price that Nero had actually spent on him (his heart fluttering slightly at the thought). But instead of throwing himself in his boyfriends strong arms to thank Nero graciously for the gift and agreeing to assist him with his essay, like he knew Nero had thought he would, he raised his head to glare daggers at the other, who still stood there with a confident grin on his face.

“Really?” V spat. “Your plan was to bribe me with chocolate?”

Nero’s confidence disappeared instantly, mouth opening and closing in shock, choking out a few unsure yes’s as he shrugged on the spot.

“And you thought that would work?” V tutted as Nero spat out a more determined “yeah!”, looking as confused as someone who had just been asked to juggle five puppies whilst skydiving. 

V rolled his eyes, shoving the bag back into Nero’s arms. “Nero, I have a nut allergy. I can’t eat these.”

His larger boyfriend blinked. “Wait...for real?” V nodded. “.....I thought you were just saying that because it was supposed to be like a dirty joke or something....” Nero mumbled, scratching his head in confusion.

V saw red. 

Without another word he turned on his heel and headed towards the bedroom door throwing a sarcastic “good luck with your essay” over his shoulder as he attempted to leave, only to suddenly have thick arms wrap around his waist that picked him up effortlessly. 

Letting out a surprised yelp, V struggled against his boyfriends strong hold, dropping his cane in the midst of his efforts to try to pry Nero’s hands away. Somehow they ended up on Nero’s bed, rolling around in a heap of thrashing limbs and angry struggles. 

CLICK.

V’s head snapped towards the sound, mouth falling open in shock as he noticed his right hand handcuffed to the headboard. Slowly he turned his head to look at Nero who was smiling sheepishly above him.

“....seriously?” V asked, venom lacing his voice as he raised an unamused eyebrow at Nero, tugging on his restraints in exaggeration. “I hope you realise this is false imprisonment and you bet your ass I’m gonna press charges.”

Nero swallowed nervously. “Yeah I know... but V look at it this way; if I fail to hand in my essay tomorrow, I’ll get kicked out of university! And then we won’t be together!”

V considered that for a moment, before humming happily at the thought of a stress free life without his infuriating boyfriend. 

Nero noticed the look of contentment on the others face and groaned, realising he’d have to do better than that to convince V at assisting him with his essay.

“..... I’ll do your laundry for a week?” He offered nervously.

“No you won’t.”

“Yea you’re right....” Nero mumbled, (he hadn’t done his own laundry in over two months there was no way he’d do V’s) rubbing his temples in irritation. “Well look, I’m not gonna let you go till you help me write my essay so you may as well just agree!” He stated, shooting V a “just give up” look.

V rolled his eyes. “I’ll scream-“

“My flat mates have heard you scream hundreds of times, baby, trust me they aren’t gonna think nothing of it.” Nero smirked, watching as V pouted in annoyance, thinking about how he could get out of this. 

After a moment his eyes suddenly sparked, as if a light bulb had suddenly gone off in his head and he smiled victoriously at an unsuspecting Nero.

“Then I won’t make a sound.”

Nero frowned. “Ok...?”

“So don’t expect to hear ANYTHING out of me. Not one word.” V said with a smirk, watching as Nero’s face twisted in realisation.

V was planning on giving him the silent treatment! Which meant that even with V there by his side, the other wouldn’t be offering him any words of advice on how to write his essay! 

Nero groaned loudly in despair, whilst V lay smugly underneath him, knowing he had Nero stuck in a tight corner. Eventually Nero would release him and-

V snapped his mouth shut, a shriek almost escaping in surprise as Nero practically tore V’s trousers off his legs, along with his sandals. V tried to push Nero away with his only free hand but the other easily caught it and pinned it to the bed (being the much stronger of the two), smirking down at V as the other glared back at him.

“How about we play a little game?” Nero purred, his hand cupping V’s cheek (holding it firmly as the black haired male tried to pull out of his grasp). “If I manage to get one word out of you, in under half an hour, you will help me with my essay with complete corporation.” 

V huffed angrily causing Nero to chuckle. “If not, I’ll release you and let you leave, ok?”

Well that didn’t really leave V with a choice, did it? Either remain chained to Nero’s bed the whole night or play along and hopefully win his stupid game so Nero would release him.

But V would most certainly loose. No matter how quiet he usually was socially, when he let the other man have his way with him, V just couldn’t keep quiet. It almost annoyed him to admit that Nero was the best sex he’d ever had and he knew many who would agree with him.

Before Nero and V had become boyfriends, they were just acquaintances. In fact it was Nero’s father, Vergil, who’d introduced them. Vergil was close friends and work colleagues with V’s father and when he heard that V was going to the same University as his son, he insisted that they both met and made Nero promise to take care of the younger man. 

They became quick friends, despite their differences in personality, and Nero soon began dragging a reluctant V to go clubbing with him, this was how V had come to learn about Nero’s multiple sexual partners. 

Men and women of all types and appearances always approached the muscular, handsome Nero in the club, (often shoving V away as though he was some kind of threat) begging him for a quick fuck ‘just like old times’. V would sometimes recognise them as Nero’s past sexual partners, coming back for another round and Nero was all too happy to oblige. Once, Nero left V a total of five times to have a few quickies in the disabled bathroom with numerous different people. By the fifth time, V just decided to leave, having had enough of just standing in the corner of the club alone. 

However, as V began to walk towards the exit Nero suddenly reappeared, slinging his arm over V’s shoulder in his drunken state and telling him it was time to head back to the dormitory, looking very satisfied and disheveled. 

On their walk back, V decided to be nosey and ask Nero about his sexual activities, not expecting the other to shoot him a seductive smirk and invite him to his bed.

Although V didn’t have much sexual experience, he could firmly say that that first time with Nero was the best sex he’d ever had. 

It was so good that V couldn’t stop thinking about it for days after, waking up in a cold sweat each morning having relived that night spent in Nero’s bed in his dreams, becoming addicted to the thought of the mans touch on him just once more. When Nero next invited him to come clubbing, V built up the courage to ask the man for another round.

However, when he arrived outside Nero’s dormitory he was deeply surprised when Nero sprung out, without even saying hello, snatched him into his room and smashed their lips together, begging V to do it with him again. 

V should have said no. 

He should have demanded Nero to let him go and then he should have left. 

He would the convict himself into rehab and get over his addiction of a little drug called Nero.  
But of course he stayed. 

And now he’s handcuffed to the others bed and about to be sexually tortured. 

In the present, Nero had just cuffed V’s other hand to the headboard asking V in an attempt to catch him out if he was ok with that. V knew that if he responded he would loose, so reluctantly allowed Nero to handcuff him completely to the headboard. 

Now he was completely at Nero’s mercy. 

Spread out, naked and bound to the others bed. 

All it would take was just for him to say one word and Nero would release him, just like that. 

Although forcing his boyfriend to assist in writing his essays, Nero would never subject V to anything sexual without his consent. V had a vocal and physical safeword (two clicks of his fingers) and had not yet used them which meant V wanted to play his game, even if he was going to loose. 

V clamped his mouth shut as Nero cut straight to the chase, leaning down and taking V’s dick into his mouth, quickly deep throating him. Nero smirked around the pretty cock in his mouth as he heard V try to muffle a deep moan, whimpering as his boyfriend bobbed his head and fondled his balls in one of his large hands.

That hot mouth around his cock was a sensation V was certain shouldn’t be legal. It was driving him to be a withering, panting mess and V almost screamed out in frustration when he felt the other pull away to smirk down at him.

“Oh I’m sorry, baby!” Nero grinned, in a mocking tone. “You should have said if you wanted me to carry on.”

V only glared, mouth still firmly clamped shut even with his now erect dick pressed painfully against his stomach. Honestly, V wanted nothing more than for Nero to drive him over the edge with that sensational mouth of his but he’d be damned if he was going to loose so easily to a simple blow job. 

Sensing his boyfriends stubbornness, Nero decided to up his game, crawling off the bed to grab his ‘tools’. V almost swore as he saw Nero pull out the shoe box from within the back of his wardrobe, full of their favourite toys. 

Nero reached into the shoe box and pulled out a bottle of lube, pouring a generous amount over his fingers, the substance glistening as some of it dripped off his hand and onto the floor. Slowly Nero returned to his place on the bed, grasping V’s ankle to prevent him from squirming away, hooking V’s legs over his shoulders and slipping in between his thighs. 

Nero circled his finger around V’s entrance, hypnotised by how the pink flesh twitched nervously at the digit prodding it. Slowly Nero pushed it in, mesmerised by how it disappeared into the tight heat, listening to his boyfriends hitched pants. He wriggled his finger within the hot cave, circling it around and curling it in an attempt to find THAT spot. 

“A-AH-! NER-......ohhhh!!!” 

Nero smirked. 

Found it.

Plus he’d almost gotten V to say his name. 

Almost. 

Thrusting his finger into that spot again he confirmed that was it from the way V’s hips bucked, before beginning his agonising slow pace.  
He hit that spot over and over again sometimes pausing to rub those little bundle of nerves causing V to moan softly, struggling against his restraints and pushing his hips up in search of more friction. 

Pushing another digit into V’s heat, scissoring them to spread him faster (he did only have half an hour). As he continued to work him open, Nero began trailing kisses along the others sharp, pale, jaw, nipping and sucking several hickeys around his neck. 

V was practically burning with pleasure as Nero assaulted his throat and entrance, biting his lip so hard he could taste copper. When Nero added a third finger and started to play with V’s perky nipples, V had to take in a harsh breath, trying desperately to keep himself from letting Nero’s name slip from his lips. 

“Look at you...” Nero whispered seductively in V’s ear, brushing away a few inky strands of hair from his pale face as he gazed down to look at his panting boyfriend. “So horny for me, aren’t you?”

V groaned, nodding his head eagerly as Nero’s hand pinched his nipples, tugging on the buds as he continued to finger him into ecstasy. “Do you want my cock, babe? Do you want me to fuck you hard like the filthy slut you are?” 

“Ye-! Mmm!” V slammed his mouth shut, he needed to stop falling for Nero’s stupid tricks already, but he really, really needed Nero in him right now! 

“No?” Nero teased, thumb rubbing over his nipple still. “Well then, guess we’re gonna have to use the next best thing.” He tutted, reaching into the shoe box and pulling out V’s favourite vibrator. 

V’s eyes widened at the sight of the thick rod of plastic, his cock twitching at the sight of Nero turning it on and watching it buzz to life. His boyfriend grinned down at him as he removed his fingers from V’s entrance and slowly replaced them with the vibrator, careful not to hurt him as his boyfriend was always unbelievably tight. 

Throwing his head back, V let out a pleasured scream, unconcerned about Nero’s flatmates who might hear them. They must be used to it by now anyway. The vibrator hit his prostrate head on, sending an earthquake of pleasure through his body. V closed his eyes tightly, awaiting for Nero to start thrusting the vibrator into him. Instead, however, Nero left the vibrator stationary inside him, removing his hands to cross his arms over his well built chest, staring smugly at a confused and sexual frustrated V who whimpered as he realised his boyfriend wasn’t going to assist him. 

“I’ll help when you ask nicely, baby.” He chuckled. “And I’m not gonna remove it till you cum.” 

He held in a laugh when he saw how defeated V looked, vaguely feeling sorry for his boyfriend as he desperately bucked his hips against the bed in an attempt to cause some form of friction. 

It was during this time Nero took his time to admire the beautiful man beneath him. V was much skinnier than Nero, all long and pale, but still well defined in muscles due to his intense physiotherapy. His upper torso was painted in intricate black tattoos that swirled around every angle of his body. Right now those tattoos were coated in a sheen of sweat and the way V’s chest rose and fell as he panted was truly mesmerising. 

Then there was V’s face. His model worthy, angelic face. V’s sharp features and wavy black hair looked as though they’d been carved by Michelangelo himself. Nero couldn’t decide what he loved more, the surreal green eyes that hypnotised Nero the first time he ever looked into them or those kissable plump lips. 

Either way, it was clear to everyone who saw the mysterious young goth that he was extremely sexy. The first time Nero invited the other to go clubbing had been a battle to keep his hands from possessively groping V’s firm ass in those leather trousers. It drove him insane when strangers grind themselves up against the goths backside, V shooting flirtatious smirks at them over his shoulder. 

Nero had to except every offer of sex he had that night to get rid of his sexual tension and he continued to do so every night he went clubbing with V. The goth just didn’t know how gorgeous he was, even if he couldn’t move much on the dance floor (due to his hip) his dancing was still so serene. Nero almost jumped the slighter man when he agreed to have a fling with him.

It was supposed to only be a one time thing, Nero only wanted a taste. Just one little bite so he didn’t have to imagine anymore and then he could move on. 

But that’s not what happened. 

V had ended up being the best fuck he’d ever had and after their first time together, Nero couldn’t find anyone who even came close to replacing him. 

“Ahh! Ner-OOOH!” V practically sobbed, still trying to reach his climax as he rutted helplessly against the bed sheets. “I-I can’t-! Ah! I need you-!” He cried, finally defeated.

Nero smirked, reaching down to flick the end of the vibrator, loving the way V jerked as if a shock of electricity had just shot through him. “What’s the magic word, beautiful?” 

This time Nero pressed his finger against the end and V practically melted as the vibrator was pressed flush against his prostrate. 

“Please-! Nero-! Oh God-! I need you please!!!” V cried, cock throbbing and desperate for release. “I need to cum! Please!”

Nero smirked, kissing his boyfriends cheek lovingly before grasping the end of the vibrator. “Well since you asked so nicely.” 

Nero wasted no time and began to thrust the vibrator in and out of his lover at a rapid pace, hitting his prostate over and over again. Watching in satisfaction as V’s eyes rolled back, Nero’s name spilling from those luscious lips as he grew closer to his orgasm. 

With a final cry of Nero’s name, V came hard, coating his stomach and chest with long white streaks of cum. Nero, who had been restraining himself from jerking off his growing erection, pressed painfully in his trousers, almost came at the sight. 

V looked utterly wrecked.

Hair stuck to his forehead with sweat, lips swollen and parted as he breathed heavily. The usual sparkling green eyes were now dazed and foggy as he came down from his high, torso still coated with cum. Nero couldn’t resist leaning down and lapping at the salty substance, twirling his tongue around the others nipples and pressing butterfly kisses to V’s inked chest. 

“Nero....?”

Looking up at the call of his name with a questioning “hmm?”, Nero found himself staring into his lovers still lustful eyes. Nero couldn’t resist anymore, jumping up to capture others lips in a heated kiss, slipping in his tongue to explore V’s mouth. 

V allowed Nero to dominate his mouth, loving the way his older boyfriend ground their hips together as he did, the hardness of Nero’s large cock pressing firmly against his semi hard one. 

“Nero...” V moaned in between kisses. “I need you...I need you so bad...”

“Ok, baby...” Nero whispered against his boyfriends lips, reaching in between them to undo his trousers and pull his large dick out from within his boxers.

V almost hardened completely at the sight of Nero’s large cock, ripped with prominent veins and already dripping pre cum, automatically licking his lips as the other rolled a condom over it and slicked it up with some lube. He felt Nero pull the still vibrating vibrator out of him before pressing his much larger cock to V’s entrance. 

In one hard thrust, Nero became fully embedded in his younger boyfriends tight heat, both groaning at the intense amount of pleasure that shot through them as they became one. 

“Jesus, V....” Nero shuddered, not bothering to wait much longer as he pulled out and pushed sharply back in, listening to the smaller man moan deeply as his prostrate was hit dead on target. “You’re always so damn tight.” 

V had always been virgin tight, no matter how many times Nero fucked him. With gritted teeth, Nero began thrusting in quick hard strokes, hitting V’s sweet spot almost every time.

V’s slim legs wrapped themselves around Nero’s waist, allowing the other to somehow push even deeper into him, thrusting mercilessly at that perfect angle that made V see white.

By now, V found himself moaning Nero’s name repeatedly, unable to say anything else in his lustful state. It only drove Nero to push himself harder; hearing V whispering his name as though it was a sacred prayer sent heat straight to his groin. The way V’s walls tightened around him made Nero feel dizzy with pleasure and he slammed harder into V’s prostrate. 

V arched his back best he could to meet Nero’s powerful thrusts, clutching the bed sheets and screaming the others name as his orgasm crept closer and closer. 

“NERO!” V screamed as he suddenly saw white, cumin much harder than he did the first time, causing him to tremble. 

As Nero fucked V through his orgasm it didn’t take long for him to also reach his own limit, burying himself deep in his boyfriend and cumin thickly with a cry of “Vitale!”.

They remained like that for awhile; V still bound to the bed, chest heaving and covered in his own cum with Nero still buried within him. Opening his wary green eyes, V found himself looking up at a grinning Nero who leant down to press a delicate kiss to V’s forehead. 

With a satisfying ‘pop’, Nero finally removed himself from his boyfriend, pulling off the condom and tossing it into the bin near his desk. He then unlocked V’s cuffed wrists, kissing the red, raw flesh gently before lying down beside him and pulling V against his chest. 

V hummed in satisfaction as he curled up against Nero’s firm chest, feeling contempt in that moment as Nero wrapped his arms around him and stroked his hair. 

“Well,” Nero whispered huskily in his ear, V barely hearing as sleep started to take him. “You lost, Vitale.”

V’s eyes snapped open. 

Fuck.

Groaning he looked up at his smirking lover who was staring at him victoriously. 

“It wasn’t a fair match-!” He tried to argue only for Nero to gently hush him and place a finger on his pouting lips. 

“You lost fair and square, sweetheart.” He teased, loving how moody the other was now looking. “Now how about you go grab my laptop and get to work on my essay for me? Hm?” 

Nero chuckled darkly as he watched the grumpy and muttering V roll out of bed to grab his laptop off his desk, practically tossing it at him. 

As the older boy opened his laptop and turned it on, V crawled back into bed besides him, placing gentle butterfly kisses to the others neck and ear as they waited for the laptop to load. If Nero didn’t have an essay to finish he would definitely be up for round two, moaning as V lifted his hand to kiss each of his fingers seductively. As soon as the laptop screen popped up however, Nero snapped out of his lustful state to focus on his work.

“Ok so I did make a start but I- HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!!!” Nero cried out in distress as he found his left hand, the one V had just been kissing, suddenly handcuffed to the bed, and a now smirking V who had jumped out of bed and was now starting to get dressed. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!!! WE HAD A DEAL!”

V picked up his cane, turning back to wink at his fuming boyfriend who was now bound to the bed, twirling the key to the handcuffs on his index finger. “Looks like I found a loophole.” He said with a shrug, pocketing the key and heading towards the door, finally saying his parting words of, “Good luck with your essay”.

“V! V!!!” Nero screamed as he watched his boyfriend disappear out his dormitory door, throwing a wink over his shoulder as he left. “VITALE! YOU CAN’T-! FUCK! DON’T YOU FUCKING DARE, VITALE! VITALE!!!” 

“I must create a system,” V recited with a laugh as he walked down the hall away from Nero’s room, listening in amusement as the other screamed after him. “Or be enslaved by another man’s. I will not reason and compare: my business is to create.”

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored of writing my other story so I wrote this because I wanted to~!!! Yay~!!!  
> Will probably revisit this ship more in the future but will be going back to finish my other work now... or will I~?... I probably will... I should really... but maybe I won’t....  
> Anyway back to the fic! I honestly didn’t know if I should have given V a disability because I’m not really an expert when it comes to walking disabilities and every time I asked people what could cause you to rely on the use of a cane (birth defects, illness etc) all everyone kept saying was polio or infarctions and even amputation. But I’m no doctor and this story isn’t all about V’s disability so I just decided it would be best to give him a hip injury as I know that mostly just effects your mobility (though I know it didn’t seem to effect him that much in the end). Anyway like I said it’s only a quick story, not something to be taken seriously. If I do decide to write a full story about these two I’ll definitely do better research, as will I try to learn more about demolition derbies.  
> Anyway leave a comment (only kindness though, I’m a delicate flower) or a kudos and I really hope you enjoyed it!😁 byeeeee  
> Ps. Nut allergies always catch me out but that’s no excuse to forget your boyfriend has one Nero!


End file.
